


The truth untold

by SusanLM_53



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Army, Army Taehyung, Army Yoongi, Boats and Ships, Castles, Doctor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Angst, General Namjoon, Humor, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Character Death, Multi, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Soldiers, Some Lies, Some enemies to friends, battles, bts - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanLM_53/pseuds/SusanLM_53
Summary: Jimin was the prince of the coast kingdom of Thunderlight on 1780. Following his parents death seven months ago, he was having his coronation in a month, on his birthday, as the tradition said.Will he be able to keep his kingdom free from enemies? Will he be able to keep the peace in the castle? Is he ready to become a king?





	1. "Ask no question and hear no lie"

It was one of this rares days on Thunderlight were it was sunny. Yoongi really enjoyed these days. The days were he could smell the summer breeze from the meadow, the birds singing softly and even some bees buzzing. He couldn't hear the children playing outside so he thought that maybe it was early in the morning, probably he woke up before the roosters announced the start of the day. He opened one eye and saw the sun on his lover's face, bathing his light caramel skin and his pink plump lips. He was still asleep breathing softly. Yoongi rested his head on his chest and rested his left arm on his waist. He closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard a groan.  
-Jimin are you awake?-He asked whispering.  
-Uhm.-Answered as a 'yes'-Is it late?  
-I don't think so. Thankfully we haven't overslept.  
Yoongi kissed Jimin's cheek making him smile widely. Then Jimin rounded his lover's neck and moved him so he could be on top of him. They kissed softly being interrupted only by the roosters making Yoongi grunt.  
-Ugh, that's my call.  
He got away from Jimin, got up and grabbed his clothes to dress up. Jimin was staring at him from the bed, his elbow on the bed and his head rasting on his hand.  
-You have to leave so early? We can have some more fun.  
-As much as I would love that, I'm your lieuteniant general. I need to dress up, go to my chamber without getting cought, make Taehyung think that I've slept on my room and come here again with him to 'wake you up and update you and all the news I don't know about because we've been having fun'. So yes, with all the respect in the world my prince, I need to leave. It was a pleasure, as always.  
-There's no need to call me 'My prince' when no one's around, you are already aware of that.-Jimin said with a chuckle.  
-I'm playing pretend already to get ready for when I meet Taehyung now.  
Just when he said that, someone knocked on the door.  
-Lieuteniant general Kim Taehyung. May I come in, prince?  
Thankfully, Yoongi was already dressed when Taehyung knocked. It may have been later than they thought. Yoongi made a sing to Jimin asking him to follow what he was going to say and the prince allowed Taehyung to come in as he covered his body with the blankets.  
-Good morning, my prince. How did you…Sir?  
-Good morning lieuteniant. I came by earlier because I thought I heard a noise coming from the prince's chamber.  
-A noise? Is your majesty alright?  
-Yes Taehyung. I just fell from the bed, thanks God I didn't hurt myself.  
-That's a relief my prince.  
-So tell me: Any news on the kingdom?  
-No, your majesty, everything's working fine. The new boat has sailed this midnight and it might dock tomorrow morning on New Bluebay.  
-I saw today's sunny.-Added Yoongi.  
Both of them stared at him weirdly until Taehyung coughed.  
-With your permission, your majesty, if you don't need our help know, we will leave to give you some privacy.-Said Taehyung.  
-You have permission. Thank you for your work.  
Yoongi left the chamber behind Taehyung following him. Once they were on one of the big corridors of the palace, Taehyung turned around to speak to Yoongi.  
-Yoongi, I don't know what has gotten inside of you, but you are being messy lately.  
-Messy?-Did he know about…No, he could not know.  
-Yes, messy. You need to do a castle tour before meeting Jimin everyday. ‘It’s a sunny day' is not a report and you know that.  
-I'm sorry Taehyung, but your job is not to tell me this. That's the general's.  
-I know. I'm just trying to help you so that Namjoon won't tell you anything.  
-We have the same rank Taehyung, don't bother me.  
-You have a job on this castle Yoongi. You're lucky that the prince trusts you, otherwise you would have been exiled by now.  
-Don't worry about that Taehyung. You do your duties and I'll do mine.  
Yoongi was going to leave then to go to the kitchen to have breakfast with the rest of the soldiers but Namjoon appeared from the end of the corridor.  
-Good morning my general.-Said Taehyung and Yoongi as a greeting to Namjoon.  
-Lieuteniants.-Answered Namjoon. The three of them moved from their salute position and relaxed again.-You checked on your majesty already?  
-Yes sir.-Answered both of them at the same time.  
-Perfect. Then go have breakfast with the rest of the soldiers. I will go there after talking with the prince to give you today's instructions.  
-Thank you general.  
Yoongi and Taehyung left to the kitchen. Namjoon then knocked on Jimin's door.  
-Who is this time.  
-My prince, this is the general for the daily reunion.  
-Come in.  
Namjoon entered and looked around the room. The sheets were on the floor now, Jimin was on the bed lying on his stomach with his arm under the pillow.  
-My prince, sorry for bothering you. A rough night?  
A grin appeared on Jimin's face remembering the night before.  
-Yes, you can call it that.  
-Your majesty, I don't want to overstep but your butt is on display.  
-Namjoon, for how long have you been here?  
-Four years my prince.  
-Four years. And how many times have you seen me naked?  
-I lost count your majesty, but many.  
-Then why do you come here and complain about my butt every single time?  
-It won't happen again your majesty. I'm here to inform you about the next operations.  
-I'm not going to have a serious conversation at this time in the morning. I'm going to sleep again. You can go have breakfast, tell Jin to prepare mine later.  
-I will talk to you before lunch on your office my prince.  
-Fine, fine. Now leave, go have fun with your friends.-He yawned and closed his eyes again.  
-As you order your majesty 

All the soldiers and workers were on the worker's grand dinning room having breakfast. The highest ranks were all in a large table, the lower ranks were on another and the rest of the castle workers were on another one.  
-Here comes Namjoon, don't cry when he reprimands you after talking with Jimin.-Taehyung whispered to Yoongi. The later just stared at Taehyung lifting his eyebrows.  
Namjoon coughed behind the both lieuteniants and they turned their heads after Taehyung whispered a quick 'told you' to Yoongi.  
-Lieuteniant Kim Taehyung.-Said Namjoon with a low voice.-Do I have to ask the doctor about a hearing problem or have I heard my name coming out your mouth.  
-I'm sorry my general. It won't happen again.-Taehyung got up and bowed.  
-I hope so. Now eat, the castle can't be protected with weak unsubordinates.  
Said that, Namjoon went to the kitchen. Taehyung sat again visibly sad. Yoongi laughed softly and smiled.  
-You were right Taehyung, he can make you cry with a reprimand.  
-Shut up Yoongi.  
Once on the kitchen, Namjoon searched for Jin. There was no one else there as the rest of the chef's were already eating.  
-Oh, the general. Why are you here and not enjoying the meal?  
-I wanted to pay a visit to my favourite chef.-Responded Namjoon resting against the counter next to were Jin was making eggs.-Is that for the prince?  
-Yes, you already know I'm his personal chef.  
-I come from his room, he told me to tell you he would eat later.  
-Fine.-Jin turned off the fire and sighed.  
-You can talk, everyone is on the dinning room.  
-I'm tired of this kid sometimes, he's not responsible. I know he's the heir of the crown, but I doubt of his habilities.  
-Don't be so hard with him. He's intelligent and responsible, but he's young, let him enjoy life.  
-Enjoy life? So he's been having sex all night again?  
-He was naked when I entered and the room was a mess, so I would say that yes.  
-Namjoon, it's the third night in a row that happens and the castle is not open to the citizens until the coronation next month. Don't you think that he's seeing someone from inside?  
-I don't think, I know that he's having sex with someone from the castle. But I'm still trying to find out who.  
-Tell me when you know something, you know I love a gossip.  
-I know Jin. I will try to talk to him, it's one of the important rules: Not dating between workers.  
-I think you should revoke that rule. Not even the general follows it.  
Jin grinned and slaped Namjoon's bottom.  
-It's my job to make sure all the rules are followed.  
They kissed and smiled at each other. Namjoon's hand was on the chef's cheek and Jin's was on Namjoon's waist.  
-I will leave first so no one suspects. See you tonight?  
-Of course my general. I broke an important rule.-Jin said winking.  
Namjoon kissed his cheek and left. He took a seat next to Yoongi. After some minutes talking with the soldiers he eyed Jin coming out of the kitchen and sitting between the other chefs.  
-Lieuteniant Min Yoongi, there's no need for you to come to the reunion.  
-Sorry my general?  
-It's nothing bad, it's just that there has been a problem on the market between two grocers about their shops limits.  
-That's the job of a lower rank. Why me?  
-One is saying that he had paid the prince to expand his shop. If we let this nonsense run as a rumour we will have a riot in no time. So I think it's better that a high rank puts some light in this problem. You're the best when calming the citizens.  
-Fine, I will go once I finish this.  
-Thanks. The rest of you, soldiers. See you in ten minutes on the reunion chamber.

-Good morning gentlemen. Mr. Lee and Mr. Im?  
-Yes sir. Thanks for coming…  
-Lieuteniant General Min.-Said Yoongi.  
-Lieuteniant General?-Both of the grocer's were surprised about the presence of a high rank.  
-It has come to my knowledge that there's a misanderstanding between both of you sirs.  
-Yes, my lieuteniant. Mr. Im has invaded a corner of my shop without permission.  
-I have permission from the prince!  
-I want to talk to the prince too!-Shouted mr. Lee.  
All the grocer's were looking the scene they were causing. That's what Namjoon didn't want, to have all the grocer's at the castle's gate.  
-Sirs, please let's not loose our manners. Firstly, there's no way you have permission from the prince as the castle gates are closed to every citizen until the coronation.  
-I have permission! I do!  
-Mr. Im, the kingdom of Thunderlight doesn't allow bribes. And I think that you as the rest of the citizens are aware of the consequences of starting a rumour about the prince.-Explained Yoongi calmed but autoritative.-So tell me, are you still sure that the prince gave you permission to ocuppy Mr. Lee's corner?  
Mr. Im stared at the floor and thought his answer for some time.  
-I just need more space for my shop, I have a lot of fresh product that I can't just throw away.  
-Mr. Im, I understand. But that's not how it should be done. You must talk about expanding your shop with the market's chief on the kingdom's hall. For now, take that apple's from Mr. Lee's shop and stop speaking nonsenses.  
-But lieuteniant I  
-No buts, we don't like rumours in this kingdom nor problems. Be thankful that I came and not other soldier. Next time there's a problem I won't talk. Clear?  
-Yes lieuteniant, sorry for causing inconveniences. I will proceed as you had ordered.-Said mr. Im bowing to Yoongi.  
-It's all fine. Have a nice day, the weather is nice today.-Said Yoongi saluting both of the grocer's.-Behave gentlemen.  
-Thank you lieuteniant.-Said both of the grocer's.

Once Yoongi arrived back to the castle he left the horse with the guards and entered the castle saluting the gate guards. He went straight to the operations room, were Namjoon usually was. He knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter.  
-Who is it?  
-Lieuteniant Min my general.  
-Come in.  
Yoongi entered and closed the door behind him. He then froze.  
-Am I allowed to be here?  
Jimin was on one of the chairs infront of Namjoon's desk, he had turned his head and winked at Yoongi before looking again at Namjoon.  
-Yes Yoongi, Namjoon was informing me about this week's operations.  
-Take a sit please lieuteniant.  
Yoongi seated next to Jimin.  
-Have you resolved the market's problem.  
-Yes my general, they won't bother again. Either way, I suggest that a second lieuteniant keeps an eye on mr. Im, just in case.  
-Noted. Thanks for your work lieuteniant Min, you never deceive as my right hand.  
-This kingdom is really satisfied with your work lieuteniant Min.-Said Jimin flirtly with a grin. Yoongi just stared at him and then at Namjoon, who didn't had a clue apparently.  
-So Namjoon, are you sure about that rumours of our commerce route?-Asked Jimin going back to what they were talking before Yongi came.  
-I'm not sure, but the boat that was due to come a week ago hasn't arrived yet. The one that sailied today has a letter to New Bluebay's king to ask him about any potencial problem. I'm afraid someone is attacking our boats.  
-So you need permission to take further actions?-Asked Jimin.  
-No, for now on I will keep it lowkey between us three. If there's any other problem with this boat that just sailed I will contact you again my prince to take further actions.  
-I agree, don't doubt in telling me if something happens.-Jimin then relaxed on the chair.-So is there any paper to sign or letter?  
-Yes my prince. I will need you to sign the permission for sailing of the next week's boat, the agreement on the new chef's timeline, the permission to start the coronation's preparation and to sign the coronation's invitations for the kingdoms.  
-Oh God. Whatever-Jimin rolled his eyes.-Give me the papers.  
Once Jimin finished signing, his personal taylor came to take him to the prince's dresser. Yoongi was still sitting infront of Namjoon while the general revised the documents that Jimin just signed.  
-I need to ask you something Yoongi. I know that you know the prince very well and you too are close.-Namjoon put his hands together on the desk. Yoongi gulped thinking that he just got caught by Namjoon.-Did he tell you anything about a boyfriend?  
-I think I'm not understanding you, my general.  
-I've noticed that he's been having…how can I say it…a night visitor.  
-What?! He looked fine this morning.-Yoongi chose to play pretend, to see how this could end.  
-That's not what I mean. I mean a secret lover. It's the third night that I see his room being a mess.  
-That's… that's really surprising. The prince not following a rule? Maybe he got a nightmare.  
-No, I'm sure of what I've seen. Are you sure he didn't talk to you about it?  
-Yes. He didn't mention anything about a boyfriend. This morning Lieuteniant Kim and I went to his room to update him and then we met you on the corridor.  
-How strange .-Said Namjoon forrowing his brows and touching his chin.  
-The coronation is soon, maybe he's nervous and he's having trouble to sleep. He looks more distressed lately.-Yoongi was internally proud of his acting skills.  
-Might be that. I will pay more attention to his behaviour these days before talking to him. I don't want to add another problem to him if he's already nervous.  
-That might be the best. You already know him, is better to not get on his nerve.-Do you need anything else from me my general?  
-No, that's all for now. Thank you for your collaboration.-Namjoon smiled.  
-Good bye general.  
He closed Namjoon's office door and sighed. He almost got caught by him. He should find Jimin and warn him.

Yoongi finally found Jimin. He was still with his taylor, so Yoongi went to were the low rank soldiers were practicing to make some time before Jimin finished. He stood there against a tree watching as the new ones were struggling. Suddenly one of the soldiers injured another one on the arm. The later fell backwards and started screaming from the pain and everyone panicked.  
-Everyone calm down. Show me your arm.  
-Lieuteniant Min, I can take care of it alone.  
-They're too young, they get frightened easily and get out of control. Let me help you Lieuteniant Kim.-Whispered Yoongi.  
-Whatever you want. Soldier Jung!  
-Yes my leutienant general?  
-Go find the doctor. Tell him we're going now with an injured soldier, a cut on his arm so he's prepared.  
-On my way.  
The soldier entered the castle running. Yoongi tried to keep the other soldiers calm and away from the soldier injured. Taehyung was trying to stop the bleeding before getting to the doctor.

-Lieutenants! How is him?  
-Doctor Jung, he's got a cut while practicing. Lieuteniant Kim stopped the bleeding.  
-Put him on the bed. Momo, give me a needle and the sew please.  
-Here they are Hoseok.  
Both doctors started with the operation while Taehyung and Yoongi grabbed the injured man to keep him steady.  
After almost an hour the doctors could close the cut and the soldier was now resting.  
-Is he going to be fine Hoseok?  
-Yes lieuteniant Kim, we will keep an eye on him here on the infirmary and we will send it back to him once he's okay.  
-I'm glad to hear that. Keep me informed of any news.  
-I'll do that.  
-Thanks for your work doctors.-Finished Yoongi, they then left.  
Once on the corridor they started walking to the general's office.  
-Lieuteniant Min, thank you for acompaning me to talk to the general.  
-Excuse me? I'm not going there.  
-Please, he's going to kill me for injuring a new soldier.-Said Taehyung grabbing Yoongi's arm.  
-No, he put you in charge of forming the new ones to see if he could trust you as a lieuteniant general. Believe me, he did the same with me ones I got a promotion as lieuteniant general.  
-But one of them was injured on my watch! I can't go in there alone!  
-Lieuteniant Kim, firstly, don't shout. Secondly, relax. We all make mistakes, the general has made some too. The soldiers were training, when I'm training them somedays there were almost ten of them injured. Accident happen, you're way of handle them what will make you a great piece of this puzzle. Don't forget that.  
-Thank you lieuteniant Min. I will not forget you're words.  
They arrived then to the general's office door.  
-What are you going to do now lieuteniant?-Asked Taehyung.  
-I'm going to take a walk around to see if everything's in order. Go ahead and keep your chin up.  
-Thank you lieuteniant Min, see you on the dinner.  
-Bye.  
Taehyung entered the office and Yoongi started walking again with a grin on his face. Once he turned on the corner he saw Jimin there, waiting by his room door. Once he saw Yoongi he looked around making sure no one was around. Yoongi took it as a hint and got inside fast. Jimin closed the door behind him getting closer to Yoongi.  
-Finally, my favourite soldier.  
-I wanted to come earlier, but you were with your taylor. So I went to check on Taehyung and the new soldiers but one of the got hurt and we had to go the castle's doctor.  
-Oh lord…Is he fine?!  
-Yes, he's now just resting.  
-Thank God Hoseok and Momo are great doctors. I'm happy for him. I will go tomorrow to check on the soldier and to thank them for their work. How's Taehyung by the way?  
-He was afraid of talking with Namjoon. He was blaming himself a lot and told me he didn't feel as a lieuteniant general.  
-Then I'll talk to him too.  
Yoongi put his arms around Jimin's waist and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
-You're too good.


	2. 'He who hesitates is lost'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
This chapter is shorter as it's like the second part of the first chapter so you know a bit more of the characters. There will be more but the main protagonists have already appeared.  
Hope you enjoy this one! Please comment and left kudos if you like it, thank you so much! :D

-Prince, I already made the salmon.  
-But I ate fish yesterday Jin. And call me Jimin, stop with the 'prince' thing, we're friends.  
Jimin had gone on lunch time to the kitchen. The chefs were already eating but Jin was the last one to leave as always as the prince's plates had more elaborations.  
-Jimin, eat the salmon. Tomorrow I will cook the pork.  
-Jin-The prince said pouting.-I hate fish, you know it.  
-I'm your personal chef, my duty is to make sure you are healthy. So no, you're not eating pork today.  
-You know that as the prince I can do what I want in this castle.  
-Don't make me call Namjoon. You're acting like a brat right now. And where is the friends thing now?-Jin said rising an eyebrow.  
The tension between them was raising, since the King and the Queen's dead Jin was hating Jimin's actitude towards everything. Having been with Jimin since they were young made Jin very aware of how Jimin behaved on different situations.  
-You always bring out Namjoon lately. How do you know I'm afraid of him?-Jimin said forrowing his eyebrows.  
-Everyone is afraid of him.  
-Then why are you closer these days to him?  
-We share the same thoughts about you. Now go and eat the salmon.  
Jimin grabbed the plate with his head held high and got out of the kitchen sighing. Jin got out and sat on his place next to the other chefs. He saw Jimin sat between Namjoon and Yoongi. 

-My prince. May I see you on my office?  
-Namjoon, I'm afraid you're too serious. I don't know why you like the formalities so much.  
-It's my job your majesty.  
-Even your way of standing is serious, relax. We are friends.  
-I take my job very seriously my prince.  
Namjoon opened his office door with his right hand. The other one was on his back, making him look like a bullet. Jimin sat on one of Namjoon's chair that were infront of the desk. Namjoon sat on his regular chair.  
-Any news on the boat Namjoon?  
-Not yet. It's a two day trip and it sailed yesterday. We won't have news for three days. But I didn't bring you here to talk about that.  
-Oh gosh, Jin told you about it?-Jimin said putting his hand on his face.  
-Why would Jin tell me anything about you? Has something happen my prince?-Namjoon asked rising a brow.  
-No, nothing important.  
-Arguing again for having to eat fish?  
-Two days in a row, that's not fair.-The prince said pouting. Namjoon let out a chuckle.-Don't laugh!  
-Jimin, you're old enough to know that it's for your health. You're becoming the king of Thunderlight, you can't die for eating too much fat.  
Jimin sighed and looked at Namjoon's office window. He stared at the kids playing outside, he really missed being a kid and playing with Taehyung and Jungkook. Namjoon and Yoongi were always there with them protecting them from the older children more than playing with them. Namjoon was the general's son and Yoongi was the captain's son. Namjoon was proud to earn his father role from an early age, always standing out for his responsability and reliability. Yoongi was proud to earn a higher rank than his father and showing his family that he was someone to be proud of. Jimin on the other side wasn't sure of himself, he didn't know if he was capable of being a king. He feeled pressure by everyone, he wantedto stop the time and keep being the same kid he was. To play with his friends, not to give orders or worry about a boat not coming back. He may look childish, but he didn't care.  
-I don't think I will be unhealthy for not eating fish two days in a row. No one apart from me eats that much fish, and they need to be healthy too.  
-Fine, fine. Just don't argue about food again with Jin, he gets upset later at nigt.  
Namjoon realised what he said once the words came out of his mouth. He looked at Jimin's face. He didn't know how to read it but he didn't liked it. The prince crosed his arms and asked Namjoon how did he know that.  
-I'm the general, I need to be aware of any problem that the workers may have in order to keep the peace inside the castle.  
-You seem very close to Jin. You, 'mr. Formalities' called him by his name.-Jimin had a smile on his face. He was just teasing Namjoon, but the general was careful to not spill the secret.  
-He asks me a lot about you and how to make you stop being a brat.  
-You're so funny.-Jimin said turning his eyes.-Are you okay after not calling me prince for onces, even if you just call me brat?  
-In fact, no. I'd rather call you prince.  
-You're out of this world.  
-Let's get back to why you're here, prince.  
-I'm waiting, general.-Jimin chuckled and Namjoon rolled his eyes.  
-You need some sword training before becoming a king.  
-I know how to use a sword, I learned when I was younger.  
-You were trained as a soldier. You'll become a king and a king needs special training.  
-Special training?  
-You need to be prepare for any kidnapping, to keep yourself together even if it gets hard.  
Jimin was getting overwhelmed by all of this. Everyday the coronation got closer, being a king seemed harder. It was getting worse and worse.  
-When do I have to start the training?  
-I saw your schedule. You have free tomorrow morning.  
-Fine. Who am I training with?  
-Lieuteniant general Min.  
Jimin wasn't expecting that. Suddenly becoming a king wasn't that bad.

Namjoon was on his chamber's bed reading when someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened the door.  
-Jin, come in fast. Before anyone sees.  
-Someone's needy tonight.-Jin said entering and closing the door behind him.  
-I'm not.-Jin raised and eyebrow.-Well, yes I am. But that's not the point.  
-What happened?  
-I called you Jin infront of Jimin and now he's suspicious.  
-It's Jimin, he doesn't think that you're capable of breaking your own rules. Everyone thinks you're a serious general.  
-I don't know, he seemed like he suspects. What are we gonna do?  
Namjoon was walking from side to side of his room. Jin was on the door watching him with his arms closed.  
-He's with someone too, he won't fire us.  
-I don't know, I fucked up.  
-You haven't, it will be fine.  
Namjoon sat on the bed with his hands on his face. Jin sat next to him and caressed his back. He was whispering him to have patience, that it will be fine. Eventually, Namjoon calmed down a bit. He loved his job, he really thinks he was born for this job. Since the queen and king's dead he's grown more protective over Jimin. He always wonder what would happen with the prince if he wasn't the general and there was an stricter one. Jin knows about it, they talked a lot at nights. The chef understood his boyfriend's feelings but also knew that Jimin apreciated him so much as a friend to fire Namjoon.  
-Do you have anymore dutties for today, Joon?  
-No, not if there isn't an emergency.  
-Do you want to sleep?-Jin asked caressing Namjoon's back. Namjoon just nodded.  
Jin opened the covers and got inside, Namjoon followed him and covered both of them. Namjoon was lying on his back so Jin hugged his waist and rested his head on his chest, not before kissing him good night. The general was glad to have someone as Jin by his side, someone as sensible and caring as his lover. Sleeping with him had become a habit for three months on a row, eventhought they've been together for a year, they just were too afraid of someone showing up at night at any of their chambers. After some months without anyone paying a visit at night they took the risk, and they couldn't be happier about their desicion.

-I'm asking you again: What are you doing inside this castle?  
While taking his morning tour on the castle, Taehyung found a young man that he hadn't seen before. He had short brown hair, bunny teeth and deer eyes. He was tall and muscled but still he got a boyish look.  
-I told you, I work here.  
-What's your position?  
-I can't tell you that, I'm afraid.  
-As a lieuteniant general on this castle I order you to tell me what's your job.  
-I'm Jeon Jungkook, that's all I'm going to say.  
-I'll ask you once again and if you don't answer me again I'm afraid I'll have to put you in the dungeon. What are you doing in this castle.  
-Ask the prince.-The boy answered petulantly.  
-I'm taking you to the dungeon, hands on your back.  
Taehyung tied up the boys wrists with a pair of handcuffs and directed him to the castle's basement, were the dungeon was. The boy was calm, he was even whistling a song about pirates. Taehyung just let him be, not wanting to argue anymore. He was already fed up and not in a mood for having to talk to Namjoon about this. The talking he got with Namjoon about the soldier incident didn't go bad, he was glad that Namjoon was understanding but he was still ashamed for crying infront of him. Taehyung was arguing with himself between calling out the gates guards first or informing Namjoon when they got to the dungeon. Taehyung opened the cell and took the handcuffs off the boys wrists and closed the door.  
-You stay here and don't cause a scene.  
-You will regret this once the prince knows about it.-Said the boy half singing.  
-That's what everyone says.  
Saying that, Taehyung left to the gates.  
Once he arrived he asjed the guards how someone could had got inside but the guards denied having done anything wrong.  
-So you're telling me that this man has been here the whole time without me noticing?  
Both of the guards look at each other not wanting to talk and say anything disrespectful to the lieuteniant general.  
-Don't put that face. I will have to report this to the general, so it's better if you tell me everything, you know the general has his ways of making people talk.  
-We don't know anything, we've been here since before the start of our turn and we haven't seen anything. Neither the other days. We are sorry, lieuteniant general Kim.  
-It's fine. I'll inform general Kim. You keep doing your job.  
-As you order.  
Taehyung was thinking about how he was going to tell Namjoon about someone coming inside the castle without no one noticing and aparently for some days now. He just wished he didn't have to tell the prince about that since the consequences may be worst. He wasn't fellong okay lately since it was his second mistake just a week after getting a promotion to lieuteniant general. He wanted to be as Yoongi, a formal and relaiable member of the army in whom everyone could rely without worrying. But he knew he was far from it. Really far.  
-Lieuteniant general Kim, my general.  
-Again? Come in.  
Taehyung entered and took a sit infront of Namjoon, the later had a lot of papers infront of him.  
-I'm sorry for interrupting your  
-It's fine. But why are you here? We already spoke about the soldier's incident, everyone makes mistakes.  
-About that...There has been another mistake. Well, a huge one. A problem, a great problem.  
-Just tell me Taehyung.  
-Well, there's an intrusor on the dungeon. I'm not quite sure how he got in, he wouldn't tell.  
-An intrusor? Have you talked to the gate's guardians?  
-Yes my general. They swear nothing happened on their watch. I insisted and threatened them but they still said they didn't know a thing.  
-How would someone enter without the guards noticing?  
-Have you talked to the other shifts guardians?  
-Not yet, I'd rather report this to you first.  
-Take me to the intrusor, I'm gonna make him talk.  
-Follow me.

Once they got to the dungeon they saluted the guards there. One of them whispered to them, visibly nervous.  
-General Kim, I'm afraid we're in trouble.  
-Why?-Asked Namjoon forrowing his brows. Taehyung was anxious wanting to know what happened, taking a mental note to apologise again to the general about something he might have done.  
-The prince's here, he's mad about the intrusor being capted here.  
-What?  
Namjoon took a look to the end of the corridor where he saw Jimin talking to the person inside the cell, visibly mad. Taehyung gulped when the prince noticed them.  
-Namjoon! Finally you're here! Who the hell enprisoned Kookie? Bring me that soldier here, I will talk to him.  
When Namjoon knew who the boy was he turned to face Taehyung with an incrediously face. Taehyung just opened and closed his mouth till he was able to talk.  
-It was my mistake prince. He wouldn't tell me his position on this castle.  
-He's been here for months Taehyung! How could you not recognize him?-Ask Jimin incrediously.  
-I'm really sorry, I haven't met him so I didn't know.  
-Just get him out.  
Once Jungkook got out, he smiled at Taehyung and put a hand on his shoulder.  
-It's fine, you did well your job. I hope we can meet again.  
Taehyung just stood there frozen while Jungkook left with the prince. Namjoon was staring at them with a suspicious look which Taehyung couldn't understand.  
-I'm so, so sorry my general. I should have  
-It's okay, you did your job as you had too. Take it easy.  
-Really? Thank you general. I hope I won't deceive you.  
Namjoon watched him leave with his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face.

Once Jungkook and Jimin were far from the dungeon, Jungkook looked back to see if there was someone close who could listen to them.  
-You owe me one Jungkook. A big one.  
-I don't think so.-Said Jungkook back. He looked upset.  
-Excuse me?-Jimin raised his brows.  
-He looked afraid. He could not even see me with the shouts you gave him.  
-It's not my fault that he's obnoxious. Also, you too met before I got to the dungeon, he imprisoned you.  
-Yeah, and I almost fainted seeing him being so autorotative.-Jungkook shook his head and Jimin let out a chuckle.-That’s not the point. The thing is he probably hasn't seen me that way.  
-Don't get sad, he takes his job very seriously. Just like Namjoon.  
-I think he figured everything out already, he is too smart.  
-I know, sometimes I just want to punch him. He knows everything I'm going to do even before me.  
-He's a pain in the ass.  
-Hope you're not talking about me.-Yoongi apeared from behind them. Jungkook jumped a bit as he wasn't expecting him and Jimin let out a sight.-Jungkook, my prince.-He greeted them bowing.  
-Just cut it Yoongi, I know about you both.  
-It's leuteniant or leuteniant general Min for you, kid.  
-Whatever.  
-It's time for my training?-Asked Jimin.  
-You call it training now?-Jungkook let out a chuckle after talking.  
-It's a sword training you idiot.  
Jungkook started laughing loudly at that.  
-Not that way! Ugh, let's go Yoongi. He's a  
Jimin stoped talking when he noticed both of them crying from lauhing.  
-You too? What are you? Ten?


	3. "One hand for one self and one for the ship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii,
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!  
Please leave comments and kudos if you like this! :D

-How are you Taehyung?  
Taehyung got startled, not expecting Jungkook to appear on his back once he got out of the restroom. He sighed and remembered him to refer to him with his position, not by his name.  
-I really don't like formalities Taehyung.  
-Lieuteniant Kim, only the prince, the general and lieuteniant Min can call me Taehyung.  
-And what about your parents and your partner?  
-Well I don't have a partner. My parents call me Taehyung or Tae, or even TaeTae…Wait, why am I telling you this?  
-I asked you.-Answered Jungkook grining.  
-Yeah, but that's not the point. Why are you here?  
-What do you mean?   
-I just came out of the restroom and you were here. Why?  
-I don't know, I live here too. It's not as if I've been following you.   
-Listen, I don't trust you. I don't know who you are neither what is your job here. I just know you are following me around.  
-I'm not, it just came out like this. I was going to use the restroom now. And you know my name.  
-Whatever, just use the restroom.   
Jungkook nodded and entered the restroom. Taehyung sighed and walked to the wedt wing of the castle, just were Yoongi and Jimin were practicing.   
Once he arrived there he opened the door without warning. He saw Jimin against the wall and Yoongi pressed against him.  
-Taehyung!-Jimin shouted while he pushed Yoongi away. Yoongi turned and faced him with his brows forrowed, Taehyung didn't know wether he was mad or not.   
-How's the practice going?  
Jimin and Yoongi stared at each other. Then Jimin smiled.  
-We were now practicing how to get someone off of you. I'm not quite sure if I have done any progress.  
-Of course you have made progress Ji…my prince. You just need more and more practice.  
-So you will we busy for a while?   
Asked Taehyung innocently, not knowing what was going on between them. He rather talk to Jimin about Jungkook since they seem close, but he was thinking of going to Namjoon instead as Jimin's practice was more important than that boy.  
-I'm afraid that yes. He needs to improve a lot in a short time. You needed anything?  
-Oh, no. Nothing serious.  
-Tell us Taehyung, you are already here.  
-No, no. I can talk with the general about it.  
-If it's a gossip I would like to know it first Taehyung.-Inquired Jimin pointing at Taehyung's chest.  
-It's not really a gossip.-Continued Taehyung.  
-Ugh, just tell us lieuteniant Kim.-Said Yoongi. He wanted to be left alone with Jimin.  
-It's a question about that boy, Jungkook. He's been behind me for a while now, too many times for it being by chance. It was on porpuse.  
-Are you sure Taehyung?-Jimin furrowed his eyebrows.   
-I don't know, he's getting on my nerves.   
Jimin chuckled. Yoongi stared at Jimin not knowing what was going on. Taehyung was too busy thinking about Jungkook to care about Jimin's reaction.  
-Don't be hard on him. He's about your age, I'm sure he just wants more friends.   
-That's childish prince. I think he's a psicopath who lied to you to get your friendship so he can enter the castle and kill all the soldier's he wants.  
-Lieuteniant, what in the name of Lord? You're imagination is beyond normal.  
-Do you have a normal explanation for what that guy is doing here?  
-He's learning Taehyung, he's been here for months, Namjoon introduced him to me so we became friends since he's almost our age. I talked to him about you and he said he wanted to be your friend.  
-Oh…That explains a lot.-Taehyung blinked a couple of times.-Well, sorry for disturbing your practice. I'll go back to my duties. Prince, lieuteniant.  
Taehyung bowed and left the room closing the doors behind him. Jimin laughed the moment the doors were closed. Yoongi just stared at him trying to find an explanation to what had just happened. He knew Jimin too much as to not suspect that he had planed something with Jungkook. But what?   
-Taehyung is too obnoxious, poor Jungkook.-Jimin whpped his tears while he still was laughing. Then something clicked on Yoongi.  
-Are you trying to set up Jungkook and Taehyung?  
-Thanks God someone noticed!-Jimin raised both of his arms while looking up.  
-Are you…For real?  
-I'm just helping a friend, love.   
-You're putting them on danger. What if Namjoon finds out?  
-Namjoon won't know, Jungkook is discreet.  
-Yes, but not Taehyung. I'm sure he already told Namjoon about Jungkook. He already knows about you having an affair, he's trying to find out with who. And I'm sure I'm on his list to be aware of.  
-Nah, don't worry. He won't fire me. Who fires his prince?-Jimin said with a side smile.  
He wanted to take his words back once he saw Yoongi's reaction, it killed him to see his lover sad.   
-We can finish the practice here today.-Said Yoongi putting his sword on it shelf.  
-Yoongi, I didn't mean to  
-It's fine. You said what you said. See you in two days for the next practice.  
-You're not coming tonight?-Jimin said almost whispering, he hated this. He wanted to fix it but it wasn't the time now, not when Yoongi was like this.  
Yoongi was already grabbing the door knob and waited to think about his response, not wanting to add fire to the situation, but neither wanting to speak to Jimin right now.  
-I…I want to be alone right now.  
-Yoongi, I didn't mean to  
-Not know Jimin. See you in two days.  
-Yoongi!  
The doors closed with a loud sound leaving Jimin behind alone in the room. He sat on the floor next to a wall. He tried so hard not to cry, but he surrendered easily.

Namjoon was on the port next to Taehyung waiting for the ship which had return from Wolfbay to moor on the port and ask the captain about the lost ship. Namjoon could sense Taehyung was nervous but he'd rather talk about it later. Better to not disturb Taehyung before an important meeting.   
Finally, the ship arrived and the captain got out of it. Once the general saw him he went followed by Taehyung to meet him.  
-Captain Wang, welcome back to Thunderlight.   
-Thank you general, liueteniant Kim. It was a long journey, but there were no accidents thankfully.  
-You must be tired-Said Taehyung.  
-I am. You know how is the sea, when it gets brave.  
-Yes, it's terrible sometimes.   
-Gentlemen, let's go to my office so we can talk about your trip more comfortably.

-So they don't know about the other ship?   
-That's what they told me, general Kim.  
-And you actually believed them?-Asked Taehyung.  
-It made sense to me. There was no sign of the ship nor of any of our soldiers.  
-Did you check their cells?-Namjoon asked trying to figure out if the story was actually true.  
-I didn't since there was no trace of the ship.  
Taehyung forrowed his brows and stared at Namjoon. The general sighed and sat comfortably on his chair. He crossed his hands and put them on the table.  
-I see. They must have gotten into an accident.   
-By the way,   
-I'm afraid that's what has happened probably. If you don't need me anymore I need to go back to help the marines.  
-Yes, go help them. Thanks for your work captain Wang, you should rest too.  
-Thank you general, lieuteniant general.  
-See you captain Wang.  
Jackson got out of the office leaving Namjoon and Taehyung alone. Taehyung was about to ask the general if he could leave but the later spoke first.  
-What will you do lieuteniant?  
-Pardon?  
-You're a lieuteniant general, you can act as the general if needed.  
-I know but I think I'm not prepared to solve issues. Lieuteniant general Min is better at that than me.  
-Lieuteniant Kim, you're as capable as lieuteniant Min. You wouldn't have been promoted if it wasn't like that. You just need to have more confidence.  
-Thank you general but I don't think  
-Stop with that. You can do it. So tell me, what are you gonna do? You really think it was an accident?  
-I think it wasn't an accident and that Wolfbay is planing something.  
-Why?  
-Because there's no trace of the ship. If it was an accident the pieces should hace arrived to the shore. Plus the sea is calm from here to Wolfbay, therefore if there was an accident it can only be an attack.   
-What about the tripulants?  
-With all my respect towards Captain Wang, he didn't check the cells.  
-That's what I wanted to hear from you lieuteniant Kim, that were some great observations.  
-Am I right with the hipotesis?  
-I don't know yet, but probably. I will have to investigate more. And I will need your help.  
-Pardon? I think this is beyond my capacity.  
-It isn't lieuteniant Kim. You just showed you can do it.  
-This is a job for lieuteniant general Min, not me.   
-Yes, he can do it too. But he did some important jobs before, he already showed his value. Now is your turn.  
Taehyung put both hands on his face and counted to ten. Thinking really carefully if he should accept or revoke. He stared at the ceiling, sighed and nodded.  
-I'll do it. But I can't do it alone general Kim.  
Namjoon smiled widely.  
-No one said you would be alone. Jungkook and I will have your back.  
The moment he heard the boy's name Taehyung wanted to take back his words and deny the offer, but that wasn't professional and decided to just suck it up and keep his job.   
-Okay. When do we start?  
-We already started, but we are taking baby steps. We can not mess this up, the live of our soldiers is probably in danger. The first step is you meeting Jungkook this afternoon at the end of the corridor of the second floor, were the high ranks are.  
-Great, thanks for the oportunity general Kim.  
-Is not an oportunity, is a necesity to save your citizens life's.  
-Yes my general. I'll be leaving now.   
-Great, see you around.  
Taehyung closed the door and took a breath. He hated the idea of working with Jungkook, but if he wanted to improve that's what he should do. He wanted to ask Namjoon why Jungkook wanted to meet where the high ranks chamber's are, but he supossed it was because for this kind of operation's Namjoon's chamber was the best place to meet. Taehyung took one last breath and headed to thegreat dining room to have lunch with the rest of the soldiers.

Yoongi was on his room trying to calm himself down after arguing with Jimin. He wasn't hungry nor wanted to meet with all the soldier's right now for lunch. It's not like he could talk about it with anyone, the only one who knew was Jungkook, but that was not an option. He was staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door. He stared at the door and asked who was it, not knowing why someone would come to his room and not be eating.  
-Yoongi…  
-Jimin, let me be. We will practice tomorrow, I already told you.  
-I want to talk about this, I don't want us to be mad.-Jimin closed the door behind him and stood on the room. He looked as a lost pup.  
-I'm sorry but my feelings is not something you can control as a prince, your majesty.   
Jimin rolled his eyes and got closer to the bed.  
-I didn't mean it like that and you know it.  
-You said it Jimin. But it's not this time, is all the other times that you said something like that.   
-The other times?-Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what Yoongi meant.  
-You say these kind of a things a lot of times. You are always talking about you being the prince and not having to worry about anything. But the rest of us are workers, we have to be careful. We aren't allowed to do what we want without consequences.  
Yoongi sat on the bed resting his back on the wall. Jimin remained on his place for a few seconds, thinking about what to say next and then sat on the end of the bed.  
-I never said anything with that intention Yoongi. I'm sorry that I make you feel that way. What I meant is that you don't have to worry about being kicked out of the castle whatever may happen, you know that right?  
-Just because we're dating now. But if we ever brake up things won't be that easy.  
-No, they will still be the same. I've known you for a lot of time, I would never send you out. Even if we are stupid enough as to break up.   
-You will send me out if I'm a traitor or something like that.  
-Well, yes. But I think that's fair. We can't let a traitor inside the castle.  
-I know.  
Yoongi was playing with his own fingers. He was looking at them, knowing that the argument wasn't really that important.  
-Do you forgive me?  
Jimin looked at Yoongi while pouting. Yoongi smiled and noded, not being able to be mad at Jimin for more time. The prince smiled widely and moved to kiss his lover. They smiled at each other and shared one last kiss before Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi.  
-I won't let anything bad happen to you Yoon. Not only because we are together but because you are an excellent lieuteniant general, you always showed your willingness to protect our kingdom. Not as me, I was just born in here. I'm not prepared to be a prince, let alone being a king.   
-You are the best prince that any kingdom could ever wish for. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.   
-Thanks, but I really need help for everything, I can't do anything on my own, it's frustrating.  
-You're capable of anything love. This kingdom won't be the same without you.   
Yoongi kissed Jimin again while caressing his hair. The prince got his hands on Yoongi's cheek and moved to be in between his legs. After a moment they stopped kissing and Jimin rested against Yoongi's chest while the other caressed his back. They stayed like that until Yoongi stomach made a noise.  
-Yoonie, did you eat?-Jimin raised his head to stare at Yoongi.  
-Yes.  
-Min Yoongi.  
-I can't eat when I'm mad.-He said whinning.  
-But you need to eat, it's important for your health.   
-I won't die for skipping lunch one day.   
-I don't care, you have to eat at least three meals a day. So go have lunch, I'll wait here.  
-I don't wanna go, I want to stay here with you.   
-Go have lunch, i'll be here when you come back. I don't have anything to do this afternoon.  
Yoongi got up from the bed and kissed Jimin's cheek as a goodbye. Once he put on his shoes he grabbed the door knob but before opening the door he said:  
-The things I do for love.  
He left leaving Jimin laughing histerically. Yoongi walked with a smile on his face towards the dinning room were everyone else was.   
He took his sit and ate his meal. On the meantime, Taehyung and Namjoon were talking about the mission.  
-I have already talked with Jungkook lieuteniant general Kim. He will be meeting you after lunch as I told you. He looked happy to work with you.  
-You are meeting Jungkook?-Asked Yoongi.  
-I will inform you better lieuteniant Min, but yes. By the way, how's the prince training going?  
-Uhm…fine. He's done some progress.   
-Did the extra practice go well?  
Yoongi almost spilled the water he was drinking for Taehyung's question. He found hilarious that he hadn't got a clue about his secret relationship.  
-Yes, it did wonders on him.  
-I'm glad it's going well. Hopefully everything will be alright for the coronation.-Said Namjoon.  
-I think it will be all fine, I trust Jimin.  
Namjoon and Taehyung stared at Yoongi and he gulped.  
-The prince, sorry.

Taehyung was arriving to where he had to meet with Jungkook. He was asking the gods above to make Jungkook behave. When he arrived to the corridor he saw Jungkook standing against the door frame of the last room and waving at him. Taehyung lowered his head and kept walking like that the last steps until meeting the boy.  
-Good afternoon lieuteniant general tiger.  
Jungkook kept a smile on his face and Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows.  
-I'm your superior, you should talk with respect to me.  
-Are you sure that you are my superior?  
-Are you sure about who are your superiors?   
-I have ways of knowing who are my superiors. Wanna know them?-Jungkook winked with a smile still on his face.   
-Okay, I'm leaving this mission. I'm going to talk to the general, you can still doing whatever you're doing.  
Taehyung turned but before taking a step Jungkook grabbed his arm. The lieuteniant tryied to get away but the boy's grip was strong.  
-Okay, I'm sorry lieuteniant general. I just don't know how to do this.  
-You don't know what?  
Jungkook almost tells the truth out of desesperation from seeing Taehyung go away but it was too soon and it will make him afraid.  
-I don't know how to plan a mission.  
-Really? But the general told me that you would tell me the procedure of the mission.  
-I know, he really trust in me. But the truth is I'm not that good.  
Jungkook stared at the floor, trying to look sad so Taehyung would believe him. Which was working.  
-Hey, don't be sad. We have a mission to plan.  
-We?   
-Well, you said you needed help.   
-You would do that for me?-Jungkook couldn't believe that his acting was that good.  
-Not for you, for the citizens and the kingdom.-Answered Taehyung with a serious face.  
-Just when I thought you were softening you go all professional again.  
-Just when I thought you could behave you go all disrespectful again.  
Jungkook laughed and nodded. He then told Taehyung to enter his offfice so the lieuteniant could “help” him with the mission. Taehyung took a look at Jungkook's office. There were lots of libraries, making it difficult to see the wall color. The room was dark even with the lights on, adding it a misterious sensation. There was a round table on the middle of the office. Jungkook took a sit and made a gesture to Taehyung to sit beside him. The boy left lots of papers on the table with the word “confidential” on the first page. Taehyung presumed they were the mission's documents that Namjoon gave to Jungkook.   
-So these are the papers that we need to work on the mission.-Said Taehyung.  
-Yes, they are. I read all of them but the thing is I don't know how to start making a plan to investigate on.  
-I can help with that. They train you on that when you get promoted to lieuteniant general.  
-Really? You're very lucky, I wish I knew about this.   
-I will teach you, is really easy. You have time now?  
-Of course, this meeting is to work on the mission right?-Answered Jungkook smiling. Taehyung studied his face but then smiled too.  
-That's right, then let's start.


	4. "Half the truth is often a whole lie

-Jimin, we already skipped breakfast. We should go have lunch.  
Jimin was kissing Yoongi's chest and neck. Yoongi was caressing Jimin's head with one hand and his back with the other.  
-Jimin.  
-Later, now I want you.  
-We already done it, let's continue at night.  
Jimin stared at him furrowing his eyebrows. Then he smiled and went down on Yoongi making the lieuteniant gasp. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Yoongi got scared and pushed Jimin making him fall of the bed on the oposite side of the door. Before they could react Taehyung was already in the room.  
-Prince! Are you…Lieuteniant general Min? What are you doing here?  
-Sorry? What are you doing here? You should be having lunch.  
-I had to talk to the Prince about something.  
-Well, the prince's not here as you can see. Go back to have lunch.  
-Okay, sorry for bothering lieuteniant general Min.  
Taehyung bowed and left the room closing the door. Jimin got up from the floor and hitted Yoongi's arm. The later asked the prince why he did that while caressing his arm in pain from the smack.  
-Don't treat him that way!  
-I didn't treat him in any way.  
-You did, you didn't even ask why he needed me and just shove him out of the room! Why are you so mean!  
-First of all: Why are you shouting? I'm not deaf. And second, I'm his superior.  
Jimin crossed his arms, sighed and told him that they now had the same rank so there was no need to talk like this.  
-Well, I'm still older. The same goes for you.  
-Sorry?  
-I'm older than you so I order you to get back in bed and cuddle me.  
-So I can't give you orders as a prince but you can give me orders cause you're older. Good, good. Very interesting.  
Jimin got in bed with a fake pout in the spot where Yoongi had opened the sheets. Once he was inside he opened his arms so Yoongi could rest his head on his chest.  
-You can't give me orders cause you're too cute when you get serious, mr. Prince.  
-If I didn't love you, you would have been on the dungeons ages ago, you know that?  
-Of course, you wouldn't stand a day without admiring my beauty.  
-Thank God Taehyung is also a lieuteniant general. I don't know where this kingdom would be right know with such an unsubordinate one like you.  
-That was low, darling. Now let me sleep.  
-Again?-Asked Jimin with a fond smile on his face and closing his eyes later.

Taehyung was having lunch seated next to Namjoon. The seat on his left was empty.He was still thinking about before's incident. Why was Yoongi in the Prince's room? Was it because of what he was imagening or there was another reason? Were the Prince and Yoongi really breaking a law? They were the last two persons he would have thought that could brake a law, well, along with Namjoon. He was finding difficult to eat as he didn't know wether to wait and learn more about it before saying anything, to say it to Namjoon or to never say anything.  
-Lieuteniant general Kim.-Namjoon called him.  
Taehyung jumped as he got scared and Namjoon apologised.  
-Don't worry. What do you needed General Kim.  
-I just wanted to know how was the planning going with Jungkook.  
-It's going fine. We're almost done, but, can I ask you something?  
-Sure, what is it?  
-What's Jungkook's role in all of this? I don't want to overstep but I don't know why him.  
-What do you mean? Jungkook's excellent for this mission.-Namjoon half whispered back to Taehyung. They could not talk loudly about a delicate mission on the dinning hall.  
Taehyung stared at Namjoon thinking about he had just said. Jungkook didn't seem good at his job the other day when they worked together. But it was Jungkook, there was something going of with him since the day he saw him. Of course he played another one on him and he was silly enough to believe him. He was silly enough to grow feelings for him after a week.  
-Lieuteniant Kim? Did you hear me?  
-Yes general Kim, sorry for asking. I'm nervous about the planning, I don't want to mess it up.  
-You won't, you're with a good teacher.  
Of course he was, Namjoon would not have settle him on a delicate mission with an idiot. He couldn't wait anymore to the meeting with Jungkook to talk things out so he finished his meal and got up from the table.  
Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows questioning why there were so many people missing lunch these days. He took a look and saw two empty spots on his side so Yoongi was missing too. He saw that the prince was also missing, he thought that maybe they were still practicing. As he kept looking he saw some other soldiers were missing too. Thankfully, Jin was having lunch with the other cookers, so he kept eating his meal.

-Who the hell is knocking so loudly? Oh, Taehyung what a lovely  
-Cut it out and get inside.-Taehyung was quite mad Jungkook could see it. The later wasn't understanding anything.  
-What happened? Why are you so mad?  
-Get inside and don't make me shout on the corridor.  
-Okay, okay. Come in.  
Jungkook closed the door and furrowed an eyebrow before asking Taehyung what was wrong. The lieuteniant was walking around the room.  
-Why me?  
-Sorry? I'm not understanding anything right now Taehyung.  
-Don't act all innocent!  
-I'm serious, I don't get it. What did I do? I told you, I'm not good at this.  
-That's the problem! You're a liar!  
-I'm not!  
-Yes you are! Namjoon told me everything!  
Jungkook froze for a moment. Taehyung knew. Namjoon told him. But the only ones who knew about it were Jimin and Yoongi. Did they tell Namjoon?  
-I'm…I…I just…I'm sorry.  
-Yes, you should be. I can't believe it.  
-Taehyung, I'm sorry for being so pushy. It's just that  
-Don't make excuses, you just lied to me on my face!  
Jungkook was on the edge of crying. He was being rejected by Taehyung. All this months planning things with Jimin and know all was falling.  
-I'm sorry, I'm truly am. I didn't know how else to make you fall in love with me.  
Taehyung stopped walking and stared at Jungkook.  
-You acted as if you knew nothing so I would fall in love with you?  
-You didn't know? Wasn't that what Namjoon told you?  
-No, he told me that you were an excellent professional for this mission. You wanted me to fall in love with you?  
-Oh lord, this is embarassing. I…I need…I'm leaving, I need a moment.  
Taehyung just stood there with a blank expression while Jungkook left with both hands on his face. Jungkook liked him?

-Jimin, I'm sorry for interrupting but I need your help.  
Jimin was on his office studying the rules and laws he must follow once he becomes a king along with his tutor, the same one that helped his father. He raised the head from his book once he heard Jungkook and asked the tutor to stop the class there. When the later had left he closed the door behind him. Jungkook took a sit infront of Jimin's desk and sighed.  
-Taehyung knows.-Jungkook said looking at Jimin.  
-You confessed to him? Oh my God! What did he say?  
-I confessed, but not on porpuse.  
-What? I don't get it.  
-He came to my office very angry and told me that Namjoon had told him everything and I thought that Namjoon had told him about me trying to seduce him.  
-But Namjoon doesn't know about this.  
-I know, but in that moment I didn't think that much so when he told me that Namjoon had told him everything I took it as if he knew about our plan and told him that I'm sorry for that.  
-How did him react?  
-I don't know, I ran away.  
Jimin started laughing so much that he had to hold his stomach.  
-Is not that funny, It's embarassing.  
-Embarassing for you, for me it's funny.  
Jungkook rolled his eyes and asked the prince for help.  
-I would just wait for your next mission meeting. You can talk things out then.  
-What meeting? He knows I was acting as a fool and that I am a “professional” as Namjoon said.  
-Oh gosh, Namjoon doesn't even have a clue. The day he finds out about everything that goes inside this castle he will have a seizure.  
-I know. And it will be even funnier when he finds out that the prince is in the middle of almost every couple in this castle.  
-I can't wait to see his face. Although I have to say that I think that he's also breaking the dating rule.  
-Really? Namjoon breaking a rule? I don't think so. Even if he's so in love with someone he won't break a rule.  
-Remember my words, he's in a relationship.  
-Fine, we'll see. Now the important: What do I do with Taehyung? I don't think talking will do, he was very angry.  
-Jungkook, he will calm down and will listen to your words eventually. Just don't rush things, try to wait for a signal from him.  
-Why does it have to be so difficult.-Jungkook sighed running his hands through his hair.  
-It's not difficult. It's just what love is like. You think it was easy making Yoongi know that I was into him?  
-I don't want to know the details of your relationship.-Responded Jungkook making a face of disgust.  
-I don't care, you need it right know to understand what is happening because you really have not a clue about love. You know Yoongi has been always protecting us instead of playing since we were kids, so once we grew up it was the sams. Everytim I tried to do something with him out of dutty he wouldn't do it because he wanted to be the general and his mission was protecting me.  
-Yeah, funny as always this guy.  
-Hey, have some respect. So one day he was having a break and I aproached him. Instead of asking him to do any activity I joined him beside a tree and asked him about him and how he felt in the castle. He was surprised about someone asking him about him and I was surprised that he was that talkative. Believe it or not,the next day he did the rounds near my chamber and tried to find sometime to talk about anything. And then, on Christmas dinner at the castle, I got bored of the party and he got stressed from all the people in there so I saw him on a balcony. We talked anout everything and with the moon shining as bright as it shane we stared at each other and kissed for the first time. Needless to say we separated and got inside before anyone could see us. From that day we are still together.  
-Good story, but I don't get what this has to do with my love for Taehyung.  
-It's the same as with Yoongi. Try searching for topics in which both of you could talk about.  
-That's a great idea. But there's a problem, he doesn't remember me from when I was a kid. We would have got more topics to talk about if he remembered me. But no. He doesn't remember me and to add it up he puts me in the dungeon. What have I done wrong to deserve this?  
-Ugh, you're too dramatic Kookie. That's already a topic to talk about.  
-My dramatism?-Asked Jungkook rising an eyebrow.  
Jimin laughed at that and moved his head to say no.  
-Talk about your past together, try to make him remember. Once he remembers the good times he will fall for you.  
-This is the last time I'd follow your advice you know that? Last two tines I ended in the dungeons and the other one I made him angry.  
-Hey! The dungeon was my fault, but you were the one who talked too much and made him angry.  
-Well, talking about the important things: let's go, we need to talk with Namjoon.  
They both laughed at Jungkook changing the topic and both of them got out to Namjoon's ofice.

-Welcome prince, Jungkook.  
-Good morning general Kim.  
-Hi Namjoon. I've already talked with Jungkook about how was the mission planning with Taehyung.-Said Jimin entering Namjoon’s office and sitting on one of the chairs. Jungkook took the other sit.  
-Really? I would love to hear from you how is it going Jungkook.-Namjoon gave Jungkook a fake smile and the later gulped before speaking.  
-Uhm...Fine, it’s going fine.-Jimin kept looking at the general and Jungkook to try and understand what was going on.  
-I’m glad to hear it’s going well. Have you learn to plan a mission yet? Because I put you on this mission because you arethe best in that.  
-I don’t understand you my general.-Jungkook tried to play the fool while the prince covered his mouth so Namjoon wouldn’t see him laughing.  
-You understand me. I’ve talked with Taehyung and he was worried because it is his first mission and he thinks I put him with the worst strategists in the kingdom.  
-About that, I know. He came to my office before to yell at me for lying.  
-You have a mission Jungkook. It’s not the first time that I ordered you to keep an eye on someone.  
-Sorry for interrupting. May I live so you keep talking? I don’t think I fit in this conversation.-Said Jimin. He didn’t like being in the middle when there was a reprimend for someone.  
-I’m sorry my prince but Id rather have you here so you can remind Jungkook about his duties in the castle.  
-Okay...-Jimin sitted back with his legs and arms closed and waited for the general to keep talking.  
-I put my trust on you Jungkook, your job is a delicate one and you are the best on it. But I don’t know why you’re being uncareful nowadays.  
-I don’t think I’m uncareful, Taehyung is very intelligent and can read people easily. Is difficult lying to him.  
-Lieuteniant general Min is also very intelligent and you did a great job. The Glimfeldown town general was very intelligent too and you caught him before he attacked our kingdom. So I don’t buy that excuse.  
-I’m sorry my general. I promise to be more careful from now on.-Jungkook lowered his head bowing at Namjoon.  
-Fine. Rethink your strategy and be aware of any strange behaviour you see.  
-As you order.-Jungkook stared at his hands crossed on his legs, not dearing to look up at Namjoon.  
-Do you really have to do this with every soldier in the castle Namjoon? Do you really think that Taehyung will one day make a riot?-Interrupted Jimin furrowing his brows.  
-It’s a routinary control. You can never let your guard down my prince.-Answered the general with a serious expression. Jimin just rolled his eyes and sighed. He had a better way for Jungkook to discover thinks about Taehyung, but he’d rather keep them for him and Jungkook.

———————————————  
Taehyung was training with the future soldiers along with Yoongi, he could feel he was uncomfortable with him around today. He was keeping his distance and answered with even less words than usually to Taehyung.  
-So know, grab your swords with the left everyone.-Ordered Yoongi. All the soldiers complained about the sudden change and asked why they should do that.-You may have problems on the battle field, the enemy might harm your good hand or arm and you will stand a chance if you know how to use your bad hand. Know that no one will go and protect you in the middle of a sword battle, you will be all alone there. Now, practice with the left hand.  
Taehyung was helping Yoongi to make sure everyone in the group was doing the practice well and didn’t ended getting harmed. Once he saw Yoongi walking his way he tried to start a conversation with him.  
-Good thinking, learning with the left hand.  
Taehyung gave him the best of his ssmiles but Yoongi just nodded and kept watching the practice.  
-Why are you being like this to me today lieuteniant Min?  
-Sorry?  
-Why don’t you talk to me?  
Yoongi just shrugged and say that he didn’t know. He turned around once he felt he was getting red. Of course he knew why he wasn’t talking to him. He was almost caught by Taehyung this morning and the later might ask him about what was going on on the prince chamber before. Yoongi wasn’t ready for that conversation so he’d rather act moody and wish that Taehyung might one day forget about it, because there was no way that Taehyung didn’t notice anything. Taehyung was the last person he would tell a secret as he’s a sneak.  
-I really don’t understand why you are always so mean to me.  
Taehhyung’s complain made some soldiers turn around to see what was hapenning. Yoongi made a gesture with his head to tell him to get far from the trainers which he followed.  
-This is not the place to ask that lieuteniant Kim.-Whispered Yoongi frowning.  
-Then when is the time? You always push me away. You and more people in this castle treat me as an idiot, I earned this position just like you.  
-I know. Listen, I’m sorry for today and I know you don’t understand anything. But please, wait until before dinner. I promise we can have a conversation then, but not here infront of everyone.  
Taehyung took a deep breathe and stared at all the trainers staring at them. He coughed and they all went back to the training.  
-Fine, but I want a honest conversation if it’s possible. I’m really fed up.  
-I know, we will talk sincerely later. Now back to business, we don’t want any single-handed man.-Yoongi gave Taehyung a pat in the back and gave him a smile before going back to check the soldiers. Taehyung did likewise.  
———————-———-  
Jimin and Jungkook were back to Jimin’s office after talking with Namjoon. They were both sitting on Jimin’s desk. Jungkook hadn’t said a word since they left the general’s office.  
-Hey Kookie, we’ll make a plan.-Jungkook said no which surprised the prince.-Why not?  
-He already hates me, this is going nowhere.  
-That’s not true. He found out thanks to Namjoon because he can’t shut up for once. It will have gone good if he didn’t find out the truth.  
-That’s the problem. I lied about me. Who starts a relationship with lies?  
-Uhm, everyone?-Said Jimin.  
-Not that kind of lies, lying about your height is not a big a lie.  
-How do you now I lied to Yoongi about that?-Jimin got his mouth in a “o” shape and Jungkook just stared at him.  
-How is he going to trust me after I tell him I was spying on him and this mission in which he wants to participate so willingly is a lie? He got mad after nowing I was in reality good at planning.  
-He doesn’t have to know.  
-Jimin just stop for a minute! How the hell I’m I not telling him about me being a spy? I don’t want to lie forever. This is not going to end well Jimin and I know it, but I just...-Jungkook made a pause while staring at the floor which Jimin took the chance to guess what he wanted to say.  
-You don’t want to keep away from him.  
-Exactly.  
-Well Kookie, I have to be honest. I don’t know how to solve this. But I think that you both are meant for each other and everything  
-Hey, what are you doing here kid?  
Yoongi walked in Jimin’s office without knocking, knowing that Jimin was there. He wanted to pay a visit before talking to Taehyung so Jimin could help him with the talking since he’s bad at it. The lieuteniant sat on a chair and closed his eyes after a stressfull practice session.  
-Love problems. What are you doing here? Weren’t you teaching?-Asked the prince.  
-We just finished. And I needed help with you because in short I will go and have a talk with Taehyung.  
-Did you see him today?-Jumped Jungkook. Jimin stared at Yoongi worried about the topic of the conversation with Taehyung. He wasn’t kin on Taehyung knowing about him and the lieuteniant.  
-Yes, he was quite stressed. Do you know if something happened to him?  
-He found out thanks to Namjoon that I was acting as a fool with all the planning.  
-Ugh, Namjoon has such a big mouth. But now I understand why he thinks that we’re all treating him as an idiot.  
-I know, that’s my fault.-Responded Jungkook.-What are you going to talk about?  
-He wants to know why I’m not kind with him.  
-You’re like that to anyone but Jimin.  
-Right?-Responded Yoongi.-That’s why I need your help Jimin.  
-Now I feel like a good future king. Helping all my citizens.  
-You have thousands of them, you’re just helping Jungkook and me.  
-Don’t you dare coming to my room tonight.-Said the prince.  
-As if you could stop me.-Responded Yoongi with a smirk.  
-I will have guards on my door.  
-Guys, can we go back to the topic.-They couple nodded.-Thanks. Do you think is possible that you could talk to him about me?  
-If Jimin tells me how yes.  
-Are you for real? It's super easy. First of all…


End file.
